


You’re mine.

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Series: Dangerous Liaisons [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: +18, AU, Anal Sex, Cheating, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Toys, blowjob, older!harry, sugar!daddy, teen!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dowiaduje się, że kłamstwo nie popłaca, podczas, gdy Louis przekonuje się, że karma jest suką.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re mine.

Harry przeciska się przez swój rząd, starając się dotrzeć do krzesełka numer siedem. Co chwilę mówi ciche “przepraszam”, aż wreszcie dociera na miejsce i opada w nim lekko poirytowany. Nie lubi tłumów, nie lubi tego jazgotu i krzyków nad uchem. Sytuacja jednak wymaga konkretnych działań z jego strony, które zdecydował się podjąć.

Teraz już wie, o co całe to zamieszenie, ale sięgając pamięcią miesiąc wstecz był całkowicie zdezorientowany, gdy zastał puste biuro z drzwiami otwartymi na oścież. Nie wspominając już o porzuconej marynarce na korytarzu.

Stracił kontakt z Louisem całkowicie. Chłopak nie odbierał od niego telefonów, nie odpisywał na wiadomości, a w drodze z czy do szkoły zdawał się prześlizgiwać niczym ninja, ponieważ Harry ani razu nie natknął się na niego, chociaż wystawał pod jego domem i szkołą na zmianę przez całe dwa tygodnie.

W domu natomiast, czekały go ciche dni, potem krótkie przeprosiny z kilkudniowym wyjazdem do Paryża i gdy jego żona ujeżdżała go na wielkim hotelowym łóżku w jednym z paryskich hoteli, nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że mógłby to być Louis.

Teraz już wie, że bez tego chłopaka jego życie seksualne nie jest takie samo. Właściwie to nie ma go wcale. To znaczy, jeżeli bierzemy pod uwagę oczywiście dobrą jego jakość.

Z żoną układa mu się całkiem dobrze, nie obyło się bez kilku kłamstw, które nie do końca były kłamstwami. Rose, wymusiła na nim zerwanie kontaktu z Louisem, nie wiedziała i nie wie, jednak, że to Louis zerwał kontakt z nim. Więc, tak właściwie to nie kwalifikuje się, jako kłamstwo, prawda?  _Pod prawdę również_ , podpowiada mu wewnętrzny głos.

Oczywiście, nic nie mówił żonie o chęci ponowienia kontaktu z młodszym chłopcem, zresztą, nie chce jej absorbować tak nieistotną rzeczą, ponieważ ma swoje sprawy na głowie. Jak na przykład planowanie rodziny z Harrym. Mężczyzna jedynie przewraca oczami na jej kolejne wymyślne wizyty u lekarza, prowadzenie kalendarzyka, specjalną dietę, czy trzymanie nóg w górze po seksie. Poważnie, dlaczego kobietom tak zależy na dzieciach?

Harry kręci głową na absurdalne zachowanie żony, gdy na boisku rozlega się głośny gwizdek, a cały tłum ubrany w niebieskobiałych barwach buczy na drużynę przeciwną. Mężczyzna odrywa wzrok od swoich butów i przenosi na zamieszanie, które rozgrywa się na murawie. Po lewej stronie widzi sfaulowanego Louisa, który leży na trawie i trzyma się za kolano z twarzą wykrzywioną w bólu. Nad nim stoi chłopak w zielonobiałych barwach i wykrzykuje coś do sędziego, żywo gestykulując. Po chwili sędzia wyciąga żółtą kartkę, a sprawca całego zamieszania zdaje się klnąć na niego. Następnie wyciąga rękę w dół i chwyta Louisa za nadgarstek ciągnąc go do góry. Louis kuleje przez kilka następnych kroków, aż wreszcie puszcza się swojego oprawcy i dziękuję mu cicho, a ten klepie go po tyłku, trochę zbyt długo, jak na gust Harry’ego.

Harry krzywi się na ten gest. Przez pozostałą część meczu jego wzrok spoczywa na Louisie, okazjonalnie przeskakując na chłopaka z numerem 18, tego samego, który niedawno swoją dłoń miał na krągłych pośladkach szatyna. Mężczyzna czuje, jak rośnie w nim gniew zmieszany z irytacją, ponieważ chłopak z drużyny przeciwnej za dużo sobie pozwala. Gdy tylko ma okazję jego ręce są na Louisie, to na ramieniu, to na talii, albo na tyłku. Harry’emu zdecydowanie się to nie podoba.

+

Harry oddycha z ulgą, gdy rozlega się gwizdek zwiastujący koniec meczu. Niecierpliwie czeka w kolejce do wyjścia, która utworzyła się dosłownie w sekundę. Co chwilę spogląda za siebie, na murawę, obserwując, jak obie drużyny schodzą z boiska. Widzi, jak Louis uśmiecha się do znienawidzonego już przez siebie zawodnika drużyny przeciwnej, której okazuje się być kapitanem i Harry nie spuszcza z nich wzroku do chwili, aż znikają w murach stadionu. Klnie pod nosem i rzuca niemiłe komentarze do tych z przodu, aby się pośpieszyli. Nic to jednak nie pomaga. Utkwił tu na dobre.

I gdy wreszcie coś drgnie i z kilku metrów widzi bramki okazuje się, że jest prawie ostatni i niemal wszyscy są już w swoich autach, albo w autobusach w drodze do domu. W głębi niego wciąż tli się nadzieja, że Louis jeszcze nie wyszedł z szatni.

Gdy jest już na zewnątrz budynku nabiera chłodnego, nocnego powietrza w płuca i wypuszcza długi oddech kierując się do wejścia dla sportowców. Mija ochroniarza bez zbędnych słów, który krzyczy coś za nim, ale nie zawraca sobie nim głowy.  Pewnie kieruje się do szatni chłopaka i gdy przemierza opustoszały korytarz z każdym krokiem słyszy coraz to głośniejsze pojękiwania i ciężkie oddechy.

Ręką popycha pokryte czerwoną farbą drzwi i zamiera, gdy jego oczom ukazuje się Louis przyparty do ściany przez kapitana przeciwnej drużyny. Wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak jest przyssany do szyi Louisa, kiedy to jego palce gorączkowo pracują pomiędzy pośladkami szatyna. Louis, natomiast, ma odrzuconą głowę do tyłu i zaciśnięte powieki, a spomiędzy jego zaróżowionych i opuchniętych ust wydostają się głośne pojękiwania: _"SamSamSamSam"_.

Nogi chłopaka są ciasno oplecione wokół talii nieznajomego, a ręce owinięte wokół jego szyi. Harry mierzy ich wzrokiem od stóp do głów i jego uwadze wcale nie umyka nabrzmiała erekcja Sama, która dumnie pręży się tuż pod pośladkami Louisa. I w tej chwili, Harry czuje, jak wzbiera w nim gniew, jakiego jeszcze do tej pory nie czuł, czuje, jak palą go policzki, a z uszu bucha niemal para.

\- Co do cholery! – krzyczy z całych płuc. Chłopak leniwie odrywa się od Louisa i bez niechcenia odwraca głowę w stronę Harry’ego.

\- Możesz wrócić za dziesięć minut? – pyta bezczelnie i Harry ma ochotę sprać mu skórę, a najlepiej powiesić za tego kutasa do góry nogami.

\- Louis! – wrzeszczy, ignorując absurdalne pytanie Sama i szatyn otwiera powieki, które ukazują zamglone błękitne tęczówki, przepełnione pożądaniem. I gdy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, kto stoi w drzwiach, to niemal tak, jakby natychmiast wytrzeźwiał. Momentalnie staje na ziemi i podciąga spodenki piłkarskie, a Sam stoi obok niego i patrzy to na Louisa, to na Harry’ego, zupełnie zdezorientowany.

\- To twój stary, czy coś? – pyta wreszcie Louisa, gdy widzi, że żaden z nich nie zamierza się odezwać. Harry zaciska dłonie w pięści po bokach swojego ciała i ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje się od wymierzenia ciosu w kierunku tego bezczelnego typka. – Nie mówiłeś, że masz tak seksownego starego – dodaje po chwili z odrobiną cwanego uśmieszku na ustach i być może Harry po tym powinien poczuć się lepiej, ale wcale tak nie jest. Właściwie to jest całkiem odwrotnie.

\- Wypierdalaj mi stąd! – grozi przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie odrywając wzroku od Louisa, który patrzy na niego gniewnie.

\- Jakim prawem będziesz mi mówił, kto mnie może pieprzyc! – krzyczy w końcu. – To nie tak, że byłeś tu przez ostatni miesiąc! – wyrzuca mu. – Zresztą, to nie tak, że i wcześniej miałeś w tym temacie coś do powiedzenia! – kontynuuje, podczas, gdy Sam wymyka się z pomieszczenia niezauważony. – Nic nas nie łączy, prócz czystego układu! – i po tym, zapada cisza.

Harry marszczy brwi, czując, jak gdyby ból w klatce piersiowej na te słowa i sam nie jest pewien, dlaczego. Louis ma rację, łączy, a właściwie łączył ich czysty układ. Seks za pieniądze, nic więcej. Czego się spodziewał? Że wpadnie do szatni chłopaka po miesiącu nieobecności i ten tak po prostu rzuci mu się w ramiona? Kręci głową i uśmiecha się pod nosem. Jednak nie jest to złośliwy uśmiech, a pełen goryczy i cierpienia.

\- Masz rację – mówi wreszcie. – Masz całkowitą rację, Louis. To tylko czysty układ, więc zapytam tylko raz, czy wciąż jesteś zainteresowany?

Louis przegryza dolną wargę i wlepia wzrok w podłogę. Zakłada ręce na piersi, bo ta sytuacja naprawdę jest niewygodna. To trochę nie tak miało wyjść. Oczekiwał raczej, że Harry’emu zrobi się przykro, że zrozumie swój błąd i być może padnie na kolana, przepraszając go gorączkowo.

Po chwili prycha pod nosem na absurdalne myśli w swojej głowie, a Harry patrzy na niego wyczekująco.

\- J-ja – zaczyna, jednak przerywa, bo jąka się, a nie chce, aby Harry dowiedział się, że w jakimś stopniu zależy mu na tej relacji, że w głębi niego wszystko wręcz rwie się do starszego mężczyzny i tak naprawdę pragnie wykrzyczeć “ _Rozwiedź się z tą suką i bądź już tylko ze mną, proszę!”._ Spuszcza głowę na dół i kręci nią zrezygnowany.  – To miał być czysty układ, Harry. To, że spałem z tobą za pieniądze nie dawało i nie daje ci prawa na okłamywanie mnie – mówi szczerze.

Harry tylko kiwa głową.

+

Drzwi do domu otwierają się, a w progu pojawia się Louis z niepewną miną. Wchodzi do środka, choć tak naprawdę nie widzi nic. Spowija go ciemność i podskakuje lekko w miejscu, gdy słyszy głuchy huk, w momencie, gdy Harry wchodzi za nim i opuszcza torby z zakupami na drewnianą podłogę, włączając światło. Pomieszczenie rozświetla się w lekko pomarańczowej barwie i Louis mruży oczy, przyzwyczajając się do światła. Stoi niezręcznie, niemal, że w wejściu i zadziera głowę do góry, rozglądając się dookoła. Widzi ogromne wnętrze, które łączy salon w jasnym drewnie po lewej z białą kuchnią po prawej. Naprzeciw niego znajdują się ogromne schody, które prowadzą na górę.  Pochłania otoczenie, gdy Harry po jego prawej stronie rzuca kluczyki od samochodu na komodę i opiera się o nią jedną ręką ściągając buty, a następnie zdejmując z siebie płaszcz i odwieszając go na wieszak obok. Louis, trochę nieświadomie, zsuwa z siebie kurtkę, którą Harry odbiera i wiesza za niego. Zdejmuje buty, zsuwając je z nóg i idzie do przodu, zapatrzony w otoczenie.

\- Podoba ci się? – słyszy nagle i odwraca się, patrząc wprost w zielone tęczówki. Kiwa głową, a potem powraca z uwagą na salon. Na wielki telewizor na ścianie, na kominek w jasnych kamieniach po prawej i ścianę po lewej pełną rodzinnych zdjęć. Przechodzi wzdłuż niej, czując palący wzrok Harry’ego na swoich plecach, ale to wcale nie przeszkadza mu w muskaniu zdjęć, jedno po drugim opuszkami palców. Widzi młodego Harry’ego, może w jego wieku, jak odbiera jakiś dyplom, widzi podobne zdjęcie Rose, a potem fotografię przedstawiającą ich oboje w jednej z londyńskich restauracji, do której Harry zabrał, kiedyś również i Louisa, widzi wspomnienia ze ślubu i Harry’ego z dzieckiem na kolanach, nie pyta jednak, do kogo ono należy.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? – słyszy pytanie, poprzedzone cichym chrząknięciem.

\- Um – Louis zamyśla się z palcem na zdjęciu przedstawiającym Harry’ego i jego żonę na wakacjach, być może na Jamajce, albo Hawajach. – Potrzebuję wódki. – mówi bez ogródek. – Czystej.

Harry nie komentuje jego wyboru, unosi jedynie lekko brew, a następnie odwraca się i znika w kuchni.

Louis odwraca się wreszcie, gdy wszystkie zdjęcia zdaje się obejrzał i przegryza dolną wargę widząc przepych, jaki panuje w domu Harry’ego. Właściwie, to może i jest to złe słowo, myśli po chwili. Wystrój jest minimalistyczny, ale… bogaty. W sensie, niewielu dodatków, Louis po prostu widzi, że każdy element wystroju tego pomieszczenia, czy całego domu, nawet ten najmniejszy jest wart majątek. Żadna rzecz nie jest przypadkowa i żadna z nich nie wydaje się tania. Naprawdę.

Podchodzi do białej kanapy z zamiarem spoczęcia na niej jednak przełyka ciężko ślinę i rezygnuje, czując miękką fakturę mebla pod opuszkami palców. Zerka w prawą stronę, widząc Harry’ego krzątającego się po sąsiednim pomieszczeniu i wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę. Wpatruje się w jego długie, okraszone lokami czekoladowe włosy, które opadają mu na twarz, jego klatkę piersiową, która jest okryta lekko prześwitującym czarnym materiałem koszuli, rozpiętej do połowy, oraz dopasowanych czarnych dżinsów i… białych skarpetek. Louis uśmiecha się rozbawiony pod nosem. Harry nie wygląda na swój wiek, w tym stroju oraz w tym świetle, wydaje się mieć góra z 25 lat, nie więcej. Louis wzdycha ciężko i kieruje się w stronę starszego mężczyzny.

I gdy jego postać zbliża się coraz bardziej, Harry odwraca głowę w jego kierunku i posyła mu uśmiech,  _ten uśmiech_ , z dołeczkiem. Ulubiony Louisa.  Serce szatyna mięknie i sięga do wyciągniętej dłoni ze szklanką przed sobą.

\- Proszę – mówi Harry, wręczając mu kieliszek wódki. Louis przechyla szkło bez zastanowienia, a Harry unosi brwi. – Nie szczędzisz się – komentuje.

\- Potrzebowałem tego – odpowiada Louis i odkłada kieliszek na stół ze stuknięciem, patrząc wymownie na Harry’ego. Harry ponownie nic nie mówi, łapie za butelkę i nalewa nastolatkowi kolejną porcję.

Po kilku kolejkach, Louis czuje przyjemne mrowienie w ciele, czuje, jak jego umysł wiruje, jak jego obraz wydaje się lekko rozmazany, a język rozwiązany. Nie przeszkadza mu to, ani trochę. Harry’emu, który ciągnie go do sypialni, również.

I gdy tylko przekraczają próg sypialni, Louis wpatruje się z zamglonymi tęczówkami w Harry’ego, który prowadzi go tyłem, aż ten czuje opór na łydkach i opada na miękki materac, przymykając oczy.

\- Nawet nie myśl, że dam ci teraz spać – warczy gardłowo Harry.

 Louis uśmiecha się pod nosem i unosi lekko nogi, oplatając nimi mężczyznę w pasie i ciągnie go do siebie. Harry opada na niego, podtrzymując się po jego bokach na łokciach, aby nie zmiażdżyć go swoim ciężarem. Szatyn zaciska dłonie w pięści na jego koszuli i przyciąga jeszcze bliżej, układając usta do pocałunku. Przymyka powieki i zaciąga się powietrzem, gdy oddech Harry’ego owiewa z bliska jego twarz. Czuje napięcie, podekscytowanie i czuje, że w jego podbrzuszu powoli zaczyna kumulować się to przyjemne uczucie. Nie mija chwila, gdy jego wargi spotykają się z ustami Harry’ego. Zaczyna nimi poruszać, delikatnie muskając wargi Harry’ego, jakby od niechcenia, aż wreszcie wysuwa lekko język i sunie nim wzdłuż ust Harry’ego, zaznaczając ich kontur. Harry bierze głęboki oddech i przyciska swoje usta mocniej, pogłębiając pocałunek, zyskując tym samym jęk od młodszego chłopca.

Harry nie czeka. Czekał za długo. Jego duże i silne dłonie odnajdują drogę do rąbka koszuli Louisa, którą zdejmuje w jednej chwili, tylko po to, aby po chwili podążyć w kierunku guzika jego niebieskich dżinsów. I gdy tylko je odpina, jego oczom ukazuje się delikatny koronkowy materiał w koloru słodkiego różu, ozdobiony maleńkimi czarnymi serduszkami i jedwabną kokardką przy samej górze. Z jego gardła wydostaje się jęk, ale jego tęczówki zachodzą gniewem, co nie umyka pijanemu Louisowi. Chłopak wzdryga się pod surowym spojrzeniem i wyczekuje niecierpliwie, co stanie się następnie.

Harry ze złością zrywa z niego spodnie, a potem ściąga z niego majtki i wpatruje się w nagiego chłopca leżącego na jego małżeńskim łożu, w dłoniach badając fakturę bielizny. Mruży oczy i wsuwa damską część garderoby do tylnej kieszeni swoich dżinsów, kierując się do komody. Otwiera górną szufladę i wyciąga coś, coś podłużnego z tego, co zauważa Louis, a potem, podchodzi do chłopaka i tym, co okazuje się krawatem wiąże jego prawy nadgarstek z prawą częścią łóżka, sprawiając, że Louis nieco podsuwa się do góry. Następnie, robi to samo z lewym nadgarstkiem i gdy Louis ciągnie za więzły, sprawdzając ich wytrzymałości, Harry uśmiecha się złowieszczo i siada na jego klatce piersiowej i patrzy prosto w jego mgliste niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Myślałeś, że ujdzie ci to na sucho? – Harry mówi surowym tonem z lekką chrypką, którą wysyła przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż ciała Louisa.

\- A-le - Louis próbuje się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi Harry’emu, jednak ten mu przerywa.

\- Zamknij się kurwa – warczy. – Myślałeś, że tak po prostu możesz dać się pieprzyć innemu facetowi? – pyta, a Louis tak jakby trzeźwieję trochę. – Ilu ich było, co? – pyta drwiącym tonem, ale nie daje nawet odpowiedzieć chłopakowi. – Aż tak bardzo jesteś spragniony kutasów? – Harry kpi z niego i kiedy Louis otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, starszy mężczyzna sięga za siebie i ciągnie za koronkowy materiał, który po chwili wpycha w usta Louisa. – To cię uciszy i powstrzyma od kłamstw – mówi pewnie, a potem zsuwa się z Louisa.

+

Louis leży na łóżku z karmelowymi kosmykami przyklejonymi do czoła, ciężkim i szybkim oddechem oraz zaróżowionymi policzkami. Wydaje z siebie bliżej nieokreślone dźwięki, gdy jego klatka wznosi się i opada w szybkich ruchach, a jego opalona skóra pokryta jest cienką warstwą potu. Próbuje wypchać biodra do przodu, ale te przetrzymywane przez pewnych uścisk dłoni Harry’ego zostają w miejscu. Zwija, więc palce u stóp i przymyka oczy.

Harry, jednak nie daje mu za wiele przyjemności, jego ruchy są raczej szybkie i niechlujne, gdy pieprzy młodszego chłopca swoimi długimi palcami. Jest na niego zły i choć fakty mówią same za siebie,  _Louis miał prawo spotkać się z innym mężczyzną_ , Harry’ego wciąż rozpiera to dziwne uczucie i wciąż ma ochotę pokazać, kto tu rządzi i do kogo należy Louis.

I choć nie może usłyszeć słodkich jęków chłopca, drażni się z nim tak, czy inaczej, upewnia się, że jego ruchy są również mocne i głębokie i z przyjemnością zerka, co chwilę to na otumanionego przyjemnością Louisa, to na jego dziurkę, która rozciąga się wokół trzech palców.

Louis z przyjemnością wygiąłby teraz plecy w łuk, ale z rękoma przywiązanymi nad jego głową, oraz biodrami przygwożdżonymi do materaca nie udaje mu się to tak, jakby chciał. Zaciska mocno powieki, a potem otwiera je i obserwuje Harry’ego, który wygląda, jak dzikie zwierzę. Jego długie włosy są niemal wszędzie, oczy ciemne, niemal czarne. Louisowi podoba się ten widok, ale zarówno, jak uważa go za piękny, jest również i przerażający. Tak trochę. Wystarczająco, aby Louis poczuł dreszcz przebiegający przez jego ciało, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, wystarczająco, aby zaczął się wić, aby poczuł ten gorąc rozlewający się po jego ciele. Wystarczająco, aby wzniecić w nim pożądanie jeszcze bardziej.

Jednak nie może tak do końca skupić się na starszym mężczyźnie, ponieważ długie palce Harry’ego rozciągają jego tyłek, dotykają jego ścianek, niemal muskając ten słodki punkt Louisa, ale nie do końca. To sprawia, że Louis szaleje i dochodzi do wniosku, że cieszy się, że jest przywiązany, w innym razie, już dawno zakończyłby te słodkie tortury i wskoczył na Harry’ego, ujeżdżając, jak nigdy dotąd.

Louis jest zdesperowany i Harry o tym wie. Taki był właśnie jego cel, doprowadzić Louisa do tego, aby błagał o spełnienie, aby błagał o jego kutasa,  _tylko jego_. Niemal żałuje tej uroczej koronki w ustach Louisa, ale wtedy przypomina sobie, że właśnie o to chodzi. Ma ukarać Louisa, ma sprawić, żeby wiedział, do kogo należy, ma sprawić, żeby błagał o tego konkretnego kutasa. To nakręca Harry’ego, sprawia, że robi mu się gorąco, ma ochotę się rozebrać, ale nie robi tego, wie, że tak będzie lepiej. Będzie lepiej, jeśli poczeka.

I gdy jest zadowolony z tego, jak przygotował Louisa, wysuwa swoje palce bez wahania, obserwując, jak jego wejście zaciska się wokół niczego, a powietrza. Czuje, jak jego penis drga, ściskając się w ciasnych spodniach i przykłada dłoń do wybrzuszenia, pocierając nią w górę i w dół.

\- Spragniony kutasa ? – warczy, sunąc drugą dłonią po wewnętrznej części uda Louisa.

Harry wie, że sprośne słowa sprawiają, że Louis nakręca się jeszcze bardziej i wie, że błagałby teraz, gdyby nie jego własna bielizna w ustach. Przesuwa dłonie i w jedną chwyta trzon penisa Louisa, a drugą odciąga jego jądra delikatnie w dół.  – Jeszcze nie teraz, skarbie – mówi, trzymając Louisa na krawędzi.

Louis drży, Harry wyczuwa to pod palcami i kiwa szybko głową, na co mężczyzna uśmiecha się pod nosem. Bez zastanowienia schodzi z łóżka, a uważne spojrzenie Louisa wędruje za nim, z dumnie prężącym się penisem między jego nogami. Harry uwielbia ten widok i niemal żałuje, że Louis nie będzie mógł go więcej już doświadczyć. Ponownie podchodzi do komody i otwiera tym razem drugą szufladę, wyciągając z niej kolorowy materiał oraz coś, czego kształt Louis nie do końca zauważył. Harry chowa swoje zdobycze za siebie, a potem siada ponownie na klatce Louisa, gdy ten zaciąga się nagle powietrzem przez nos, czując na sobie ciężar mężczyzny.

Harry rzuca coś między nogi chłopaka, a potem wyciąga przed siebie ręce i zawiązuje oczy Louisa bandaną. Nie chce, żeby chłopak wiedział, co go czeka, chce wyostrzyć jego zmysły, chce, aby tylko czuł, czuł, jak Harry go rozciąga i wykorzystuje go niczym zabawkę,  _jego zabawkę_.

A Louis mu pozwala, tak po prostu. Stara się skupić na oddechu, ponieważ naprawdę ciężko oddycha się z pełnymi ustami, nabrzmiałym kutasem oraz kimś, kto siedzi ci na piersi. Oddychanie jednak staje się łatwiejsze, gdy Harry schodzi z jego klatki piersiowej, ponownie usadawiając się między jego nogami. Wszystko wydaje się teraz inne dla Louisa, bardziej intensywne, gdy nic nie może zobaczyć.

I gdy Louis stara się domyślić, co będzie następnie, Harry pokrywa grubą warstwą lubrykantu różowe dildo, które przed chwilą wyjął z szuflady. Mimo wszystko, mimo złości i gniewu, który czuje nie chce skrzywdzić Louisa, chce żeby błagał.  W zasadzie nigdy się nawet nie zastanawiał, nigdy nie rozmawiał z Louisem, co dokładnie kręci go w łóżku, ale obserwując jego reakcje, to, jak reaguje ciało, jak mówi mu, że to, co robi jest  _dobre, tak bardzo dobre_ , wie, że Louisowi nie dzieje się krzywda i to go cieszy. Nawet w sytuacji jak ta.

Louis niemal podskakuje w miejscu, gdy czuje główkę dildo przyciśniętą do swojej, co chwilę zaciskającej się dziurki. Zamiera, co Harry zauważa, jednak to nie powstrzymuje go przed wciśnięciem zabawki dalej, wiedząc, że Louis wie, jak się zrelaksować, tak, aby nie bolało. Louis orientuje się, że dziś niedane są mu słodkie słówka, wychwalające, jakim to jest dobrym chłopcem, ani słowa zachęty, więc rozpaczliwe stara się rozluźnić, aby czuć jedynie przyjemność.

Harry wsuwa dildo do środka, a potem wysuwa je powoli, obserwując zaciskające się na nim wejście chłopca. Jedną dłonią przytrzymuje biodra Louisa, powstrzymując go od wicia się, jednak to nic nie pomaga. Louis wypuszcza z siebie stłumione coraz to głośniejsze jęki, oraz wije się na białej pościeli, gdy zabawka przyciska się do jego prostaty.  Harry jedynie uśmiecha się i utrzymuje rytm.

\- Przyjemnie? – pyta. – Oczywiście, że tak. Chcesz więcej? – Harry mówi dokuczliwie, sprawiając, że Louis kiwa ochoczo głową i ciągnie za więzy, sprawiając, że materiał wbija się w jego nadgarstki, tworząc czerwone ślady.

Harry zabiera rękę z biodra Louisa i odpina swoje spodnie, przez co w pomieszczeniu roznosi się dźwięk rozsuwanego zamka i to sprawia, że Louis zamiera, czuje ekscytację, która rozlewa się w jego ciele, bo tak, za chwilę, Harry będzie go pieprzył, aż zobaczy cholerne gwiazdy przed oczami.

\- Wiesz, co? – słyszy nagle. – Dostaniesz więcej – Harry mówi z uśmiechem, gdy przeciska palec wzdłuż dildo, sprawiając, że Louis z trudem łapie powietrze, przez zapchane usta. Zaciska powieki, ale nie robi to żadnej różnicy, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego oczy są przewiązane. Szerokość zabawki jest niemal taka, jak kutas Harry’ego, a jego palce rozciągają Louisa jeszcze bardziej.

Harry wzdycha cicho wciąż wpychające swoje palce do środka, obserwując, jak znikają w Louisie. Nie składa nawet czułych i krótkich pocałunków na udach Louisa, jak ma to w zwyczaju, gdy robi coś, co mogłoby być trochę niekomfortowe, przynajmniej z początku. Po prostu obserwuje, jak pieprzy Louisa dildo i trzema palcami. Louis już oddycha ciężko i jedynym powodem, dlaczego jeszcze nie stracił kontaktu z tym światem jest to, że jego słodki punkt zyskuje tak mało uwagi. Chociaż i to wkrótce ma się zmienić.

A Harry, słysząc stłumione jęki Louisa, postanawia, że to to. Chce więcej, chce poczuć, jak Louis ciasno zaciska się na nim, jak jego jedwabiste ścianki zaciskają się na nim. Wysuwa swoje palce, pozwalając zabawce zostać w Louisie. Szybko ściąga z siebie spodnie oraz bieliznę, a następnie chwyta buteleczkę lubrykantu i obficie rozprowadza maź po swojej nabrzmiałej, pulsującej erekcji.

Louis zaciska się wokół zabawki, wypuszczając z siebie kolejny stłumiony dźwięk, czując, jak jego penis twardnieje jeszcze bardziej. Jest tak twardy, że niemal odczuwa ból. Zawsze podobała mu się idea, będącego wypełnionym po brzegi i dobrze rozciągniętym i zdaje się, że to właśnie ma miejsce. Louis drży i skomle, nienawidząc faktu, że nie może ani mówić, ani nic zobaczyć.

Harry wie, że Louis jest blisko, wie, że i on sam nie pociągnie długo, więc ustawia się między udami Louisa i delikatnie i powoli wciska się wzdłuż dildo, pozwalając sobie na cichy pomruk, gdy czuje gorące i ciasne wnętrze Louisa. Louis z trudem łapie powietrze na to uczucie, czuje, że jest rozciągnięty do granic możliwości. Łzy formują się w kącikach jego oczu, ale ucisk na jego prostatę jest tak cudowny, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Harry zaczyna się poruszać. I chociaż Harry nie daje mu zbyt wiele czasu na przystosowanie się do rozmiaru właściwie dwóch kutasów, czując ciągły nacisk na swój słodki punkt, nie może dłużej tego powstrzymywać, pozwala, aby uczucie przyjemności przejęło kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Jego jęki i dźwięki przyjemności stają się coraz głośniejsze, a jego plecy wyginają się w łuk, ręce ciągną ponownie za więzy i gdyby mógł syknąłby z bólu, gdy materiał wbija się mocno w jego skórę, sprawiając, że w niektórych miejscach pojawia się krew.

Harry pozwala mu, podtrzymując się jedną ręką na materacu, gdy druga odnajduje sutek Louisa i bawi się nim, skręca, szczypie i ściska między palcami, wiedząc, jak wrażliwe są jego sutki, zwłaszcza teraz. Louis jest przytłoczony, ale nie może z tym nic zrobić. Harry przywiązał go do łózka, przewiązał oczy, zakneblował i jedyne, co Louis może zrobić to się poddać. Nie jest to łatwe z początku, ale alkohol wciąż obecny w jego organizmie to ułatwia. Wkrótce relaksuje się, pozwalając, aby Harry pieprzył go bez opamiętania i jęczy bezwstydnie w materiał swoich koronkowych majtek.

Nie zajmuje długo, nim Harry znajduje się na krawędzi, czuje, że jego spełnienie jest już blisko i wie, że Louis musi być jeszcze bardziej zdesperowany. Ma jednak plan, więc wysuwa się szybkim ruchem z Louisa, widząc, jak ten zaciska się wokół zabawki, a z ust wychodzi coś na rodzaj dźwięku zawodu.  I nim Louis się orientuje, jego dech znów więźle w gardle, gdy Harry siada na jego piersi.

Mężczyzna obserwuje przez chwilę bezsilnego Louisa, to, jak ciężko oddycha, jak jego mokre włosy przylepiają się do jego czoła, jak stara się złapać oddech, choć jest to tak trudne z Harrym na piersi. Louis nie ma pojęcia, co Harry zamierza z nim teraz zrobić, ale ma świadomość, że jego kutas strasznie boli i Harry, jak najszybciej musi dojść, aby on sam mógł to zrobić.

I Harry sięga ręką w dół i ściąga przepaskę, spoglądając w niebieskie, błyszczące tęczówki wyłaniające się spod przymkniętych powiek. Louis patrz na niego wyczerpany, ale wciąż tak niewinny, z mglistym spojrzeniem. Skomle cicho, gdy Harry wreszcie wyjmuje koronkę z jego ust, a on w końcu może wziąć porządny oddech.

\- Chcę cię słyszeć – mówi zachrypniętym głosem Harry. – Będziesz dobrym chłopcem i nie będziesz się odzywać niepytany, zrozumiano? – pyta, chwytając Louisa za podbródek, który obserwuje go uważnie. Louis kiwa głową delikatnie, wpatrując się prosto w zielone tęczówki Harry’ego.  Rozchyla delikatnie usta.

\- W porządku skarbie – ciągnie mężczyzna. – Grzeczny chłopczyk – nuci i mierzwi delikatnie mokrą grzywkę Louisa. – Chcę żebyś mi obciągnął. Wciąż musisz odkupić swoje winy, jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem – mamrocze i to wtedy Louis przegryza wnętrze swojego policzka, ale kiwa delikatnie głową. Rozchyla ponownie usta i oblizuje je, patrząc się bezwstydnie na swojego kochanka.

\- Nie bądź zachłanny, Louis, rozmawialiśmy już o tym – Harry ostrzega, więc Louis zamyka usta i patrzy na starszego mężczyznę. Harry pochyla się w dół i krótko, ale czule całuje usta Louisa i Louisa cieszy ten gest, bo tęsknił za miękkimi i ciepłymi wargami mężczyzny i odrobiną czułości.

\- Otwórz usta – mówi i Louis robi, jak mu każe. Chłopak pozwala, aby Harry wepchnął pomiędzy różowe wargi swojego twardego kutasa i pieprzył jego gardło, starając się, jak może, aby Harry odczuł, jak największą przyjemność. Ssie, liże i uważa, żeby zęby nie weszły mu w drogę i zamyka oczy, które zachodzą łzami. Harry nie jest do końca delikatny, ale Louisowi to nie przeszkadza. Chłopak wie, że jest to coś w rodzaju kary dla niego, wie, że zostaje przywrócony do porządku i cóż, podoba mu się to. Louis nie mówi o tym nikomu, ale lubi znać swoje miejsce i być może czerpie z tego zbyt dużo przyjemności.

Jego penis przypomina mu o sobie i pulsuje ciężko obijając się o jego brzuch, ale Louis chce być dobrym chłopcem do końca, więc pozwala Harry’emu, aby zadławił się jego męskością kilka razy, choć ten nie daje mu nawet chwili odpoczynku i dochodzi w ustach Louisa z niskim warknięciem.

Louis myśli, że eksploduje w każdej chwili, ale wie, żeby być cicho, gdy Harry wysuwa kutasa z jego usta. I niemal tęskni za ciężarem na swoim języku i jego smakiem, ale wciąż ma jego spermę w swoich ustach. Louis rozchyla usta, pokazując Harry’emu, który mierzwi jego włosy i kiwa krótko głową, pozwalając mu połknąć. I ten robi to, połyka i nawet lekko się uśmiecha po tym, szczęśliwy, że Harry jest tym razem zadowolony z niego.

\- Dobry chłopiec – mruczy Harry, na co Louis się rumieni. Tak jakby ma nadzieję, że jest to już koniec, jego umysł wiruje, a myśli nie mogą złożyć się w jedną konkretną, co dopiero mówić o powiedzeniu czegokolwiek.

\- Myślisz, że zasłużyłeś, aby dojść? – pyta Harry, delikatnie przeczesując włosy Louisa. Louis przegryza dolną wargę, niepewny, co powiedzieć, a przede wszystkim, czy powinien cokolwiek mówić. – Chcesz dojść? – Harry pyta ponownie i okej, tak, może na to odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. Przytakuje delikatnie, ale w spojrzeniu Harry’ego igra ta psotna iskierka i Louis nie wie, czego się spodziewać. – Zawrzyjmy umowę… - mówi i Louis spogląda na Harry’ego, mrużąc oczy. Co tym razem Harry od niego chce?

\- Pozwolę ci dojść - kontynuuje, a Louis pozwala sobie na małe westchnięcie ulgi, przynajmniej sobie na to zasłużył w oczach Harry’ego. Nie zastanawia się nawet nad haczykiem, zadowolony, że Harry mu po prostu pozwolił dojść. - … ale cię nie dotknę – kończy i Louis myśli, że nie jest to nawet konieczne, może w końcu zrobić to sam i przytakuje.

Harry zsuwa się z niego i ponownie ląduje między jego nogami, wyjmując z niego zabawkę.

\- To – wskazuje na różowe dildo. – Też nie będzie ci potrzebne – mówi, a Louis przekręca lekko głowę na bok, bo okej, to też nie do końca będzie potrzebne.

Louis jest tak blisko spełnienia, że skomle cicho, ale potrzebuje czegoś, bodźca, choćby najmniejszego, który pchnie go w spełnienie, którego tak bardzo pragnie. Ciągnie ręką w dół, patrząc wymownie na Harry’ego, niemal błagając, aby go rozwiązał, ale Harry mówi:

\- Bez dotykania.

\- Harry – Louis skomle, głośniej tym razem. – Proszę – szepcze zdesperowany. Harry uwielbia widzieć go w takim stanie. Zrujnowany, ale w ten najpiękniejszy sposób i to przez niego, tylko przez niego.

\- Możesz to zrobić – mówi z chrypką. Wie, że może zdarzyło się to już raz, czy dwa. Louis wypuszcza z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk i wypycha swoje biodra do góry, ale Harry jest szybki i łapie jego biodra, przyszpilając go mocno do materacu.

I to jest to, Louis wypuszcza z siebie głośny, gardłowy krzyk rozkoszy, gdy wygina swoje plecy w łuk i tryska gorącą spermą na swój brzuch, brudząc się cały. To niesamowite, jak bardzo dotyk Harry’ego na niego działa. Louis myśli, że to szalone i jak to możliwe, że doszedł tak po postu tylko, dlatego, że Harry przytrzymał mocno jego biodra, robiąc ciemne siniaki na jego delikatnej skórze. Nie zastanawia się jednak nad tym dłużej, tylko zaciska powieki i rozkoszuje się falą przyjemności, która ogarnia jego ciało.

Wkrótce po tym opada na łóżko, a Harry schodzi z materaca i jednym ruchem odwiązuje jego ręce, a potem znika za pobliskimi drzwiami.

Ręce Louisa opadają bezwiednie na poduszki, jego klatka piersiowa unosi się w górę i w dół, gdy ten próbuje uspokoić swój oddech. Jest zmęczony, żeby nie powiedzieć, że wykończony i jedynie, na co ma teraz ochotę to sen.

I co wydaje się wiecznością, Harry pojawia się ponownie w sypialni i bierze nieświadome ciało Louisa na swoje ręce, zanosząc go do łazienki, gdzie czeka ich gorąca kąpiel w pianie. Harry delikatnie kładzie Louisa w wodzie, a potem sam wchodzi do środka, za młodszego chłopca i siada opierając się o wannę. Przyciąga do siebie szatyna i pozwala, aby ciało Louisa ułożyło się na jego wysportowanej sylwetce.

Louis opiera głowę na jego ramieniu i mamrocze coś niezrozumiale, na co Harry chichocze cicho.

\- Tylko mi nie zasypiaj – szepcze rozbawiony do jego ucha, ale Louis wydaje się nie kontaktować. Harry rozumie jedynie pojedyncze słowa i przez sekundę obawia się o to, do jakiego stanu doprowadził Louisa. Po chwili jednak obawy znikają i jest pewien, że relaksująca kąpiel oraz sen przywrócą siły chłopakowi.

I gdy sam odrzuca głowę do tyłu, zatapiając się w ciepłym puszystym ręczniku, słyszy niewyraźnie swoje imię.

\- Tak? – Podnosi szybko głowę i delikatnie obmywa klatkę piersiową Louisa ciepłą wodą.

-  _Zostańzemną_  – wydobywa się niewyraźny ciąg słów z ust Louisa.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Louis – mówi pewnie, jednak chłopak nie poprzestaje na tym zapewnieniu. Mamrocze coś niezrozumiale pod nosem i Harry musi się nad nim nachylić, aby cokolwiek zrozumieć.

-  _Zostawżonęizostańzemną_ – słyszy i zamiera. Mruga kilkakrotnie, ale nie odważa się nawet drgnąć. Louis chce, aby zostawił dla niego żonę? Ale przecież… to absurd! Myśli sobie.  Kręci nieznacznie głową, a potem mówi:

-  Śpij Louis, porozmawiamy jutro.


End file.
